


No One Better

by amaanogawa



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 10:25:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4873252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaanogawa/pseuds/amaanogawa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine's hesitancy leaves Kuroko unsatisfied. And some things don't get done unless taken into one's own hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No One Better

Kuroko Tetsuya was a man with a dilemma. He sat with his legs crossed, brows furrowed, staring intently at his blank bedroom wall. It was a dilemma he  _never_ , in a million years, thought he would be having.

Aomine Daiki, his boyfriend of four months, long time love, would not have sex with him.

Ask anyone who even knew of Daiki and they would tell you that he was a womanizing player. An idiot pervert. That “better watch your back, or he’ll jump your bones before you know it.” Even when Tetsu and Daiki had just been friends, Tetsu often suffered through long graphic monologues about how long he screwed Maki-chan for, or how Ai-chan had the best body but man, did she suck in bed. When Daiki asked Tetsu out, the latter took a week to mentally prepare himself. He loved Daiki- but knowing what kind of guy he was, Tetsu had been expecting a rather fast moving relationship. When no such advances came, however, he simply breathed a sigh of relief and settled comfortably into a couple’s routine.

Now, at four months and still no cigar, Tetsu could not help but feel restless. He was, to place it bluntly, a little…

Unsatisfied.

Not that they didn’t get intimate. Oh, they did. Feverish clashes of lips and tongues and teeth, a few wandering hands, abandoned shirts and unclasped buttons happened quite often, actually. However whenever it had come time to move beyond that point, that was when Tetsu would suddenly find himself alone on the bed as Daiki cleared his throat and mumbled something about taking a breather before quietly exiting the room. Every time. He had pondered more than once how to advance their relationship further than elementary groping, but the only ways that came to mind were 1) Outright asking Daiki (although just the thought of blatantly saying  _Aomine-kun, please fuck me_  was absolutely mortifying, so that was a no-go) or 2) Aggressively pursuing the act until it happened.

Oh no, he wasn’t just going to sit idly by. Yes, Tetsu thought, nodding to himself. He would make this happen. He was a man with a mission.

–

“Aomine-kun, come over tonight.”

“Uh…alright?”

Tetsu nods, almost like a reassurance to himself rather than a response, before promptly turning on his heel and walking out the classroom door, eyes shining with a set determination.

Now, mission commence.

–

The two enter the Kuroko residence, both toeing off their shoes before continuing into the family room. Daiki looks around. “Uhh, where are your parents?”

“Business trip.“ Tetsu responds plainly, shrugging off his blazer and draping it over the couch armrest. Loosening his tie, he notices Daiki’s jaw clench. “We’re alone today.”

“You, uh, sure your parents would be cool with that?” Daiki asks, his voice suddenly strained. Sighing in annoyance, Tetsu turns and grasps Daiki’s tie, pulling him down to meet his lips in a long kiss.

“I do not” Tetsu says briefly, kissing him again before finishing, “particularly care at this point.”

–

Kissing Daiki was always a more of a battle than a show of affection. Their lips moulded together as they meet each other, kiss for kiss, bite for bite. Tetsu reaches behind him and feels for the door handle to his room and upon finding cold metal, opens the door and stumbles back, other hand still clinging to Daiki’s tie. As they collapse onto the bed, Tetsu breaks the kiss, rolling over and sitting up so as to straddle Daiki’s hips.

“Wha- wait, Tetsu…” Daiki begins, lips slightly swollen. The smaller boy on top of him leans forward and nuzzles into the crook of his neck, planting a kiss on the corner of his mouth, down his jaw, then his neck. Daiki squirms, already feeling the heat beginning to pool low in his belly. “Tetsu. Stop.”

“Why?” Tetsu murmurs, lips still on Daiki’s neck. “I want this, Aomine-kun. I do.”

Daiki sighs and closes his eyes before reaching up and hugging Tetsu to him, planting a kiss on the sky blue locks. “I just-” he says, chewing on his lip worriedly, “I don’t want you to regret it.”

Tetsu looks up. “Why would I regret it?”

“I’m not a good person, Tetsu. I’m actually a fucking asshole, y’know? And you, you’re just… I’m just…no good. I’m no fucking good at all.” He swings an arm over his eyes and lies like that for a few seconds before continuing. “I really don’t fucking know how to do this. I don’t know how to be a good boyfriend, I mean I try, but I’ve never really done any of this shit before. I don’t want to fuck this up.”

“…I always thought,” Tetsu says softly after a few silent moments, “that you didn’t want to go any further because you weren’t attracted to me. Because I’m not a girl.”

“What?” Daiki sits up, bringing Tetsu with him. “No fucking way, do you even have  _any_  idea how- do you-  _WHAT?_ ” He babbles, tightening his grip on Tetsu’s shoulders. “Fucking trust me Tetsu, it’s been a challenge and a half trying not to pound you right into this fucking mattress.”

Tetsu’s cheeks redden. “…then why don’t you?”

“I’m not good enough, Tetsu.”

Reaching forward, he rests his hand against Daiki’s cheek. All this time, it had been about something like this. How much more time were they going to waste because of something that wasn’t even a debatable topic? How could there ever be anyone better for him?

“Aomine-kun. You are officially the biggest idiot in the world.” Tetsu smiles. “Idiot. Dumbass. Airhead.”

“Oi, Tetsu!”

“Moron. Stupid.” He continued, kissing Daiki with each insult. “There is no one else who could possibly be better for me than you. That’s the end of it.”

“…are you sure? This is what you want?” Daiki asks, softness creeping into his eyes, and Tetsu just laughs because was he really asking such a stupid question now, after all this time?

“I would like to have sex now, if you don’t mind,” Tetsu smiles, leaning forward to nip at Daiki’s collarbone. “unless Aomine-kun would rather talk.”

“…oh, you’re going to fucking regret that, Tetsu.” Daiki snarls with a glint in his eye as he lunges forward and captures Tetsu’s lips with his own. “You’re going to regret that all night long.”


End file.
